


angels of a feather

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lap Pillow, M/M, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), Romantic Fluff, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Lucifer grooms Sandalphon's wings.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	angels of a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



"Good afternoon, Sandalphon."

Sandalphon visibly startles at the sound of his name, wings fluttering and sending feathers scattering over the room. Lucifer's almost surprised that he didn't fall right off the chair; with all his wings spread, the stool he's sitting on looks comically small. Sandalphon's cheeks are a little flushed when he spins around to face Lucifer, and the way his eyes light up brings a smile to Lucifer's face. "Lucifer! I didn't hear you coming in."

"I wanted to surprise you." Though now Lucifer feels that he's surprised himself. Of course he knows, in theory, that Sandalphon has twelve wings now — he's come so far from the two that Lucifer created him with. But knowing is quite different from seeing them all out at once, so large that they seem to fill their small room on the Grandcypher. 

Stray feathers and down of every colour litter the ground, drifting in the breeze whipped up by the restless flutter of Sandalphon's wings. Lucifer takes a moment to admire them: the bright hues of the four primarchs' wings contrast against the pure white of the six he'd once called his own, the assortment brought into harmony by the two brown wings that have always been Lucifer's favourites. Even back then, he'd loved Sandalphon's wings, but now they're more stunning than ever. Proof of his power and growth.

"They're beautiful." 

Lucifer's words are soft, almost reverent in his admiration. Sandalphon flushes an even deeper red at the praise, and Lucifer can see the colour creeping all the way down his neck. Sandalphon's arms are crossed over his bare chest, his eyes not quite meeting Lucifer's as he speaks. "I'm sorry for the mess. And my, um… indecency." Sandalphon's wings — his original ones — fold around him, as if he's trying to hide his embarrassment from Lucifer. "I was just grooming them, and it's easier if I don't wear a shirt, so — "

"Sandalphon." Lucifer cuts Sandalphon off before he can lose himself in his explanation, amusement bubbling up despite himself. "It's alright. What is there to apologise for? I did the same when I groomed my wings in the past." 

"You did?" Is it his imagination, or is Sandalphon's voice higher than normal? No — absolutely not his imagination, and Lucifer is more than a little amused at the implications. They're still fumbling through this stage of their relationship, adapting to how it's changed since Lucifer's return, but even so, for Sandalphon to be so embarrassed at the thought of Lucifer baring his body… 

Sandalphon may have changed and matured, but in so many little ways he's still the same sweet angel that Lucifer fell in love with in that shaded garden.

Stepping closer, Lucifer leans down, meeting Sandalphon's wide-eyed gaze. "May I?" he asks, fingers hovering over Sandalphon's wing. He gets a mute nod in response. Lucifer can all but feel Sandalphon's stare on his skin as he slowly strokes a hand down the brown plumage, marvelling at how soft the feathers are. "You've been taking care of them." 

"I've been trying." Sandalphon's voice is as soft as his feathers, earnest and warm. There's a certain gravity to his words, as if he's talking about more than just his wings. Lucifer smiles, a thread of regret winding itself around his heart when he trails his fingers over white feathers. He doesn't miss their weight or regret his choices, but he does wish that Sandalphon hadn't had to bear their pain.

Still… that's over now, and he won't ever let Sandalphon be alone again.

Lucifer feels Sandalphon gasp against his lips when he leans down to cover them with his own, wings tensing beneath Lucifer's grip before Sandalphon relaxes, body going slack. He presses back into the kiss with tentative shyness at first; it's only when Lucifer gives his wing an encouraging squeeze that he grows a little bolder, fingers sliding into Lucifer's hair to pull him in closer. Feeling Sandalphon's wing shift in his grip, Lucifer lets go, moving his hand to cup Sandalphon's cheek instead. Shadows fall over them, feathers brushing against the back of Lucifer's neck as Sandalphon surrounds them in a cocoon of wings.

There's a pleasant flush colouring Sandalphon's cheeks when they part, his skin warm beneath Lucifer's touch. Lucifer strokes a thumb over his cheek, enjoying how close he is, content for the moment to stay in the embrace of Sandalphon's wings. 

When Lucifer finally draws back, he can't help but pick up on the touch of reluctance as Sandalphon pulls his wings away, although he does his best to hide the disappointment that flashes past. Smiling, Lucifer returns to caressing his wing, asking, "Would you like me to help?"

"…What?" It's a long moment before Sandalphon replies, his brow furrowed. Lucifer smiles.

"To groom them."

Once again, it takes Sandalphon several beats to process the words, as if he can't quite believe what's being said. His face is flushed a deeper red than ever, and his gaze meets Lucifer's for only a second before it skitters away, but Lucifer catches surprise and embarrassment and undeniable joy in that brief moment. "Yes." Sandalphon's voice is quiet, but so fervent. "I… I would like that. Very much."

It's exactly the answer that Lucifer wanted to hear. "I would as well." There's only one chair in the room — it did use to belong to just Sandalphon, and they haven't yet gotten around to improving the furnishings, so Lucifer will have to make do. Sandalphon follows unthinkingly when Lucifer guides him to stand, his hand warm in Lucifer's as he's led across the room. The words only seem to sink when Lucifer has settled him on their bed, and he glances back over his shoulder at Lucifer with a look that's part-disbelief, part-amazement.

"You're really…? Just like that? With your hands?" Sandalphon's sentence trails off before he can finish it, his wings fluttering. His feathers are getting ruffled in his nervousness. Lucifer smiles fondly, pressing light fingers to the juncture where Sandalphon's wings meet his back and feeling them tense, flex and finally relax beneath the touch.

"I do still have some tricks left."

He starts slow, from the base rather than the outer edge as he used to when he groomed his own wings. Sandalphon had a brush on his table, and Lucifer had used tools himself in the past to speed it up as well, but he wants to do it by hand this time. He smooths out the small, downy feathers at the very base; aligns the ruffled ones to follow the flow, all the way down to the long, vaned tips. His fingers shimmer with the occasional touch of magic to clean away dirt or nudge particular stubborn feathers into place. At first, Sandalphon is still tense — he keeps the wing that Lucifer is grooming perfectly still, but the remaining eleven betray him with the way they jitter, filling the air with the rustling of feathers.

But as Lucifer continues down the wing, slow and patient, he feels Sandalphon gradually start to relax. His wing slackens in Lucifer's grip, allowing him to smooth the feathers down with ease, getting each one aligned just right. Lucifer can tell that he had been midway through his grooming, some of the feathers already in place, but he still brushes them down nonetheless with gentle, unhurried touches.

Lucifer's lap is starting to fill with the feathers that Sandalphon sheds, of all sizes from the smallest down to the largest plumes. At first they're just brown, but as he finishes one wing and moves on to the next, the colours start adding up. Red and blue, slate and cream, and of course the ivory white of the six wings he inherited from Lucifer. By now Sandalphon is completely relaxed, making soft, contented noises when Lucifer strokes through his feathers. It reminds Lucifer of the cat that is inexplicably part of the crew, though he keeps that comparison to himself — he's not sure Sandalphon will appreciate it, no matter how tempted Lucifer is to tease him. 

By the time Lucifer finishes the twelfth and last wing, he's swept aside the lapful of feathers to allow Sandalphon to rest his head there instead. Sandalphon's eyes are closed, like he's on the verge of dropping off to sleep. A surge of affection warming Lucifer through, he strokes his hand through Sandalphon's hair, lingering for a moment. "I'm done, Sandalphon," he whispers. 

Sandalphon barely stirs save to make a soft hum of acknowledgment. Not that Lucifer minds at all. It's nice to see him so relaxed, wings draped over himself in a makeshift blanket. It takes him a few seconds of petting Sandalphon's hair before he realises what he's doing — he's arranging the messy strands, aligning them to fall just right, the same as he did with Sandalphon's wings.

A low chuckle escaping him, Lucifer stops, resting his hand where it's cupped around the back of Sandalphon's head. Sandalphon is definitely asleep now, breaths soft and even, and he looks so at peace that Lucifer feels the same calmness falling over him just watching him breathe.

Lucifer thinks that he doesn't mind staying like this for a while, surrounded by feathers and warmth, until Sandalphon wakes up again.


End file.
